Pip
Pip is a mouse met in Ding Dong Dell. He's the soulmate of Oliver's best friend, Philip. Story Fast-foward to the point where Oliver, Esther, Swaine, and Mr. Drippy are bringing a piece of holy wood to King Tom to create the Clarion (and clear the fog in the Miasma Marshes). When nearing Ding Dong Dell's castle, the group discovers the log was stolen. They rush around to find out where it went. Surprisingly, it ended up at the Cawtermaster's Store. After asking the Cawmaster, they find out that a little mouse sold it to him and the Cawmaster claims that unless that they can prove that the mouse stole it, he will trust the word of the mouse. The party finds this mouse standing on a wall (next to the higher-up houses). The mouse treats them with a mean attitude ("Nice try, dumb-dumb! You think I'm telling you? I know you'll just laugh at me for being a silly little mouse with big ideas!"). Interestingly, Pip teases Oliver about sleeping with the doll (even though he shouldn't actually know about it) and how he's friends with Esther. Oliver, upset, finally bursts out, "Just cut it out, Phil!" This prompts Mr. Drippy to say that Pip isn't Phil, and Oliver explains that it sounds like him when Phil is mean. Figuring that Pip is Phil's soulmate, they travel back to Motorville. It turns out Phil had a nightmare (Void of Ambition). After defeating it, Oliver restores Phil's heart with his own Ambition and, at the same time, cures Pip. Back in the other world, Pip admits his crimes and pays back the money. When prompted why he stole the wood in the first place, Pip reveals his dream to build the best Cloudsweeper. After encouragement, he continues on with his life, striving towards finishing his dream. At the Ding Dong Dell celebration (celebrating Oliver's success at defeating Shadar), he can be seen shouting to King Hickory to hurry up. Appearance Pip is not a human; Phil is not a mouse. Therefore, they do not have a similar facial structure, skin color, or build. However, they both have a tuft of golden hair and brown, circular glasses. Personality Pip's personality is similar to Phil's. They both seem to be determined individuals who work hard to achieve their dreams. They also tend to be a bit sensitive (as seen with Pip's manner towards Oliver and his friends at first and Phil's manner towards how the fateful ride in the Philmobile turned out), causing both to act a bit defensive. Interestingly, they even share a similar manner when acting mean towards others (which is to tease the subject about something or perhaps make a mean statement). Furthermore, both like Oliver (Pip likes him because he understands his dreams; Phil likes Oliver because they're best friends and share a love of mechanics). Trivia *Both Pip and Phil want to make a vehicle of some sort. Pip wants to make a Cloudsweeper, the eqiuvalent of a car (Phil's dream). Category:Characters in Ni no Kuni: Wrath of the White Witch Category:Males Category:Mousekind